Nórdicos en el zoológico
by Sakhory
Summary: Sealand quería visitar el zoológico, pero eso traería demasiados problemas, teniendo en cuenta que los nórdicos lo acompañarían. Algunos causan más problemas que otros. Y si algo aprendieron, es que jamás de los jamases debían volver a pisar un zoológico. One-shoot. 2P!Nórdicos/2P!Sealand.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. Estos 2P! tampoco. Sólo la historia is mine, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Advertencias y Notas:** Esto está hecho para hacerlos reír, sacarles una sonrisa, o al menos hacer que piensen un débil "jaja" en el interior de sus cabezas. Puede que haya un poco de Yaoi (Vamos, están los "esposos", y no es ninguna noticia que el 2P!DenNor me es irresistible xD). Puede que haya alguna que otra palabrita o insinuación que los niños no deberían saber (Pero bien que las saben). Y la más obvia, la más mencionada, pero imposible de no recalcar… 2P! presentes :D

* * *

Las cinco naciones y la micronación observaban la entrada al zoológico. Como si las tres letras que formaban la palabra "Zoo" fueran algo que nunca antes hubieran visto.

Pero esa era la pura verdad.

Ninguno de ellos había ido jamás al zoológico.

En realidad, el único que quería ir era Sealand, dado que quería saber cómo eran. Al parecer, la mayoría de los niños humanos los visitaban con sus familias. Y como Inglaterra no tenía tiempo para el pequeño, a éste le tocó ir con sus "padres adoptivos", Suecia y Finlandia.

El finlandés no iba a soportar el entusiasmo de Sealand acercándose a todas las jaulas. Por eso, arrastró a su fiel amigo Noruega, quién insistió en llevarse a su hermano menor, para intentar sacarlo de su videojuego de Piratas del Caribe versión LEGO (Regalo de Dinamarca).

Y el danés, como mamá gallina, había decidido vigilarlos a todos. Necesitaban a alguien en sus cabales, no a una micronación muy curiosa, ni a un islandés demasiado aventurero, a un noruego con altas probabilidades de sembrar el pánico en aquél lugar, un finlandés malhumorado o un sueco acosador.

He aquí la explicación. Ahora, de vuelta a la situación de los nórdicos paralizados a la entrada del zoológico.

—Y bien, ¿Cuándo entramos? —inquirió Sealand, curioso por saber lo que podría haber allí.

—Antes de entrar, hay que hablar de algo importante—les advirtió Dinamarca, parándose enfrente de los demás.

— ¿Qué tiene para decir nuestro amado y querido Rey? —quiso saber Noruega, exagerando la frase para subirle la autoestima al otro.

—Debemos pautar las reglas del zoológico…

—Al diablo las reglas—interrumpió Finlandia, molesto—Encima que les compro la estúpida entrada a la cárcel de animales, ¿pretenden que siga reglas?

—Mejor nos limitamos a las reglas básicas—dijo Suecia, con su sonrisa inseparable, empujando levemente a los demás para que sacaran las entradas—Del estilo de respetar los baños, no violar una ley que pueda meternos en un aprieto grande, o matar a alguien. Y tampoco correr desnudo por ahí—finalizó, enviándole una mirada discreta a Noruega. Aunque éste se dio cuenta.

—Ese día hacía demasiado calor—se defendió el noruego, tendiéndole la entrada a su hermano menor, no sin antes despeinarle el cabello. El islandés gruñó algo ininteligible.

—Pero… ¡las reglas del zoológico son importantes! —insistió el danés, un poco avergonzado, pero aún así, siguió firme en su postura.

—Sólo mantengámonos juntos—sugirió Sealand, y los demás accedieron— ¿Qué hago si pierdo de vista a alguien?

—Depende de a quién quieras encontrar—explicó Finlandia—Si buscas a Islandia, grita "¡Arrgh, marinero!" con voz de pirata. Vendrá corriendo hacia ti emocionado. Si buscas a Noruega, grita "¡Hay un danés rubio y alto buscando cariño noruego!". No irá hacia ti, pero comenzará a correr desesperado, y seguirás su rastro según la gente que haya tirada en el suelo, despotricando contra él. Si buscas a Dinamarca, gritas "¡Un noruego corre desnudo mientras canta una canción que asusta a todos los animales!". Y te preguntará dónde está el dichoso noruego, que para evitar malentendidos, diré de una vez que es Noruega, y que el danés anterior es Dinamarca.

—Pero yo quiero saber cómo encontrarlos a ustedes dos—dijo el niño, refiriéndose a sus padres adoptivos.

—Grita "¡La Rusia Soviética ataca!" —Informó Noruega—Y Finlandia aparecerá. Armado con un revólver, pero aparecerá.

— ¿Y Suecia?

—Cuando escuche "Rusia", también aparecerá, pero no se detendrá, buscará al ruso con ansias de sangre.

Mientras, en Rusia, dicha nación estornudó, y temió _un poco_ por su vida.

—Noru, no sabes cómo tratar a los niños—le reprochó Dinamarca.

— ¿Yo? ¿No saber tratar con niños? A ver, ¿quién crió a su hermano menor? ¿Eh?

—Tú, y es por eso que salió tan rarito—lo recriminó el finlandés.

— ¡No soy rarito! —se defendió Islandia.

— ¡No es rarito! —Lo defendió el noruego, y lo abrazó fuertemente—Él es edición limitada~.

—Suéltame—se quejó el menor.

Y siguieron discutiendo, con Dinamarca intentando separarlos antes que comenzaran a gritar y llamaran la atención, mientras Suecia y Finlandia vigilaban a Sealand para que no se perdieran de vista.

— ¿A dónde vamos primero? —inquirió el pequeño, observando su mapa del gran zoológico.

—Algodón de azúcar—respondió inmediatamente Islandia.

—Irnos de aquí—murmuró Finlandia.

—Buscar el Elefante—sugirió Dinamarca.

—Ver los leones—contradijo Suecia, sólo para llevarle la contra al danés.

—No, esos leones no, mejor los otros—se quejó Noruega, conociendo el plan del sueco (y dispuesto a impedir que se burlara del inocente danés).

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —inquirió el finlandés, con una ceja levantada, ajeno a los juegos infantiles de los otros.

—Que como lo digo yo, son automáticamente mejores—comentó el noruego, dándose aires de grandeza.

— ¿Y los dinosaurios? —interrumpió Sealand.

—Los dinosaurios no existen—le explicó Finlandia, despeinándole el cabello, mientras pensaba que cuando creciera le haría un peinado más _rebelde_.

—Eso, Sealand. Los dinosaurios no existen—aportó el noruego. Sealand estaba decepcionado, pero su "tío" dijo algo que despertó muchísimo su interés—Pero los dragones sí.

—No, Noruega, los dragones tampoco existen—dijo el finlandés con hastío, mientras la micronación ponía ojos llorosos. El noruego lo observó con los ojos abiertos y una mirada de infinito desprecio.

—_¡Metiraaaaa! _—exclamó dramáticamente, señalándolo con el dedo.

—Bueno, iremos a ver las aves—cortó Dinamarca, luego de armarse de valor, tomando el papel de líder de aquel grupo.

—Las aves son aburridas—se quejó Suecia.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces, Suecia?

—Cualquier cosa que a ti te moleste.

— ¿No sería al revés? —preguntó el inocente danés.

Finlandia se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No podía haber una persona tan ingenua.

.

Decidieron comenzar con algunos antílopes. Mientras caminaban, Islandia iba en su mundo, Sealand observaba todo, Suecia intentaba meterle mano a Finlandia, y Dinamarca escuchaba pacientemente las quejas de Noruega.

—Insisto. Estas cosas son una porquería—se quejaba el castaño escandinavo—Si yo tuviera un zoológico, tendríamos Troles, Gigantes, Krakens en el acuario, una Jörmundgander, algunos lobos… y los trabajadores serían enanos.

—…Entiendo tu punto—comentó el danés, un poco divertido por la gran imaginación del otro.

— ¿Me crees loco, no? ¡Eso existe! ¡Los veo por todos lados! —Le espetó el noruego—Algunos me caen bien, pero otros deberían irse a las cavernas.

—Noruega, no existen…

— ¡Y un cuerno Dinamarca! ¡Y un cuerno! —Espetó el noruego, yéndose para observar unas cebras en un lugar lejano.

— ¡Espera, Noru! —exclamó el danés, corriendo detrás de él— ¡No te separes del grupo!

—Y aquí tenemos a los primeros en perderse—murmuró Finlandia, sujetando la mano del pequeño niño. Suecia estaba a su lado. E Islandia… — ¿Dónde está Islandia? —miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró al albino.

Ya iban tres perdidos.

.

—Los hemos perdido—murmuró Dinamarca, intentando buscar a los demás nórdicos con la mirada. Noruega lo ignoró— ¿Noruega? —el aludido no respondió—Noruega, no te enojes conmigo.

Bueno, se había enojado, pero con esa última frase y esos ojos celestes brillantes, ¿cómo iba el noruego a seguir enfadado con el otro?

—No, no me enojé. Ahora, vamos a ese lugar dónde están las serpientes, y arañas, y ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Porqué ahí? No son muy agradables…

—Porque está oscuro.

.

Islandia caminaba tranquilamente, en su mundo de vikingos y piratas, sin importarle chocas contra toda persona que se cruzaba en su camino. Nada captaba su atención allí.

Excepto un hipopótamo que se encontraba tranquilamente dentro de un estanque.

Se le iluminó la cara, mientras se acercaba hacia ahí, cruzando la valla de seguridad.

.

—Mira, ¡eso se parece a Inglaterra! —exclamó Sealand, tironeando la manga de la chaqueta de Finlandia. Señalaba una jirafa.

—Eso no tiene nada de Inglaterra—contestó el finlandés, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No ves los bigotes? Parece que tuviera pequeños puntitos. ¡Como las pecas de Inglaterra!

—Siguen sin parecerse en nada…

— ¡Y mira allí! —Volvió a exclamar, señalando un bonito pájaro rosado— ¡Ése parece hermano mayor Inglaterra!

—Inglaterra nos persigue incluso hasta aquí—se quejó el nórdico tatuado, siguiendo a Sealand. Suecia sonrió de lado, y también siguió a su familia.

.

—Señor, le ordenamos que salga de allí inmediatamente—comunicó un guardia de seguridad, apuntándole a Islandia con una pistola.

—No se preocupes por mí. He domado bestias peores—comunicó el albino, que se encontraba sentado encima del hipopótamo.

—Papá, papá—decía un niño—Cuando sea grande, yo quiero ser como ese señor vikingo~.

—…Mejor no—suspiró el padre, observando a la nación nórdica discutir con los guardias de seguridad sobre sus derechos a navegar por los "_profundos mares del estanque de la zona B14 del zoológico_".

.

Finlandia volvió a dónde había dejado a Suecia con Sealand. Pero no los encontró.

—Mierda, ¿ahora qué hago con estos algodones de azúcar tamaño gigante? —se quejó. Bueno, podría comerse uno—_Puaj_, demasiado dulce.

No muy lejos de allí, Suecia había subido a la pequeña micronación a sus hombros, el cuál observaba el elefante.

—Se parece a Inglaterra—decía Sealand, queriendo acercarse más al elefante. El sueco estaba un poco más ocupado buscando a Finlandia con la mirada, hasta que lo vio.

—Quédate aquí—le ordenó al niño, yéndose para indicarle al finlandés que se encontraban allí.

—…Elefante—dijo el pequeño Sealand, acercándose más a dónde no debía.

.

Dinamarca sintió como un sonrojo le cubría completamente las mejillas. Estaba contra la pared de aquél lugar oscuro, entre medio de dos serpientes distintas. Afortunadamente, ambas estaban encerradas.

Noruega sonrió, e intentó besar al danés en los labios. Éste se apartó, dado que no era correcto hacer eso. No en ese lugar.

—Oh, vamos Den~—pidió el escandinavo, rozando su nariz con la del otro. El rubio negó energéticamente con la cabeza.

—No es correcto—murmuró el más alto, y apartó las manos del noruego de sus regiones vitales. Pero volvió a la carga, intentando darle cariño a _Copenhague_.

— ¡Mamá, ese hombre está tocando la entre pierna de otro hombre! —interrumpió una niña, gritando a viva voz. Aunque su madre no hizo caso.

Noruega se separó bruscamente del danés, y fulminó a la niña con la mirada.

— ¡Pero que niña irritante! ¿¡Por qué mejor no vas a jugar con una barbie anoréxica!? —Exclamó la nación escandinava, enojado— ¡Los niños de hoy en día! ¡Uno no puede hacer inspección de regiones vitales ajenas sin que lo acosen de pervertido!

.

—Y entonces, yo atesté un mandoble con mi espada. Hice un mortal hacia atrás, y acabé con la bestia—finalizó el islandés, mientras su público hacía ruidos de admiración.

Los guardias habían desistido de intentar convencer a Islandia de bajarse del hipopótamo. Después de todo, esa nación se las había arreglado para mantener a los niños (los cuales solían molestar a los demás animales) entretenidos con sus fabulosas historias.

Además, les habían comunicado que un niño había logrado subirse encima de un elefante.

.

—Noru, esa no es forma de hablarle a una niña. Y sí, eres un pervertido. Ahora discúlpate—lo reprendió Dinamarca.

—No—se quejó el noruego. No iba a disculparse con niñas insoportables.

—Discúlpate.

—No.

—…Noru…

—Bueno, sí, sí, perdón, niña… imbécil.

—Uh, a Noruega lo controlan~—interrumpió Suecia, burlándose del noruego.

— ¡A mi no me controla nadie! ¡Soy libre! —se quejó el otro escandinavo.

— ¡Noruega! —lo reprendió Dinamarca.

—Ah, sí, Den, tranquilo, sólo hablaba con Suecia… un momento, ¡Suecia!

—Tienen que venir ahora mismo—les indicó el sueco, borrando su sonrisa.

— ¿Sucedió algo? —se preocupó el danés.

—Sealand está encerrado en una jaula.

— ¿En cuál?

—En la jaula de los leones.

— ¿¡Qué!? —dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

—Pero la jaula está vacía de leones…

—Bueno, entonces sólo hay que sacarlo…—murmuró Dinamarca.

—…Está llena de panteras muertas de ganas de enterrarle las uñas.

— ¿¡Qué!? —volvieron a exclamar los otros dos.

—Era broma—comunicó el sueco.

—No bromees con eso—lo reprendió el danés.

—No, no. En realidad, vine a avisar que estaba subido encima del elefante. Y esta vez va en serio.

— ¿¡Cómo mierda llegó hasta allí!? —exclamó el noruego.

—Dice que tenía cara de Inglaterra.

— ¡Los elefantes no tienen cara de Inglaterra!

—Pero Sealand ve la cara de Inglaterra en todos lados.

.

—Bien, Finlandia, tranquilo—se decía el finlandés, al borde del colapso mental. La verdad, solía ser una persona tranquila e insensible. Pero ver a Sealand encima de un elefante sí que lo alteraba y preocupaba bastante.

—Señor, es usted un hermano mayor irresponsable—le dijo un guardia de seguridad.

—No es mi hermano—lo corrigió Finlandia.

— ¿Entonces quién es?

—El hijo adoptivo de… un amigo.

—Pareja—corrigió Suecia, apareciendo con Dinamarca detrás de él.

Noruega se había perdido en el camino.

.

—Bien, el trato es así—le dijo el noruego, hablándole a un grupo de adolescentes peligrosos—Yo les doy _este polvito_. Ustedes me dan todo ese precioso vodka sin abrir que tienen ahí.

—Hecho, viejo—dijo el líder del grupo, aceptando el trato. Noruega sonrió, y se llevó algunas botellas, mientras comenzaba a correr, bebiendo de una.

—Esto… ¡esto es sólo harina! ¡Dijiste que nos darías droga, imbécil! —Gritó uno de los jóvenes— ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrón!

—_Farvel, idioter!_—se despidió el noruego, gritando en su idioma.

.

—Iré a buscar a Noruega—comunicó Dinamarca. Los otros dos no le hicieron caso, dado que estaban más concentrados en el problema de Sealand.

—Inglaterra estaría orgulloso de mí~—dijo la micronación, feliz. Los encargados del zoológico no podían acercarse, dado que el elefante no mostraba reacciones violentas con el niño, pero parecía enfadarse cuando los otros se acercaban.

—Este niño me va a dar un infarto. Y luego Inglaterra me matará haciéndome comer sus cupcakes a la fuerza—siseó el finlandés, pálido— ¡Vuelve aquí, Sealand!

—No quiero. Estoy haciendo algo que Inglaterra jamás hizo~. ¡Sácame una foto!

— ¿¡En lo único que piensas es en sacar fotos!? Tienes tendencias _hipster_, estoy seguro.

.

—Noruega, por fin te encuentro—dijo el danés, aliviado, aunque luego se alarmó al ver que el otro estaba un poco borracho— ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?

—Unos idiotas. Los jóvenes de hoy… —contestó el castaño, arrastrando un poco las sílabas.

— ¡Noruega, deja de tomar!

—No~.

—Debemos ir a ayudar a Suecia y a Finla…—pero el rubio interrumpió la frase a la mitad, observando con ojos como platos algo que había detrás del noruego—¿Ese no es Islandia subido a un hipopótamo?

—Yo estaré borracho, pero tú te drogaste con algo.

—No, hablo en serio—el escandinavo giró la cabeza, y en efecto, vio a su hermano encima de dicho animal, rodeado de niños y un club de fans.

— ¡Is! —Exclamó Noruega, y el islandés frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano mayor— ¡Eso es! ¡Desafía al sistema! ¡Salva los hipopótamos! ¡Y a las ballenas!

— ¡Activista de _Greenpeace_! —gritó un sujeto que pasaba por ahí. El noruego se volvió hacia él, no sin antes entregarle sus botellas a Dinamarca.

—No. No lo soy—explicó la nación—Pero si tienes algún problema, pedazo de imbécil, lo solucionamos como en la veja Normandía.

—Esto no terminará bien—murmuró el danés, preocupado.

—No entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste—explicó el sujeto, arremangándose la camisa—Pero adelante.

—Bien—zanjó Noruega—Traigan las hachas, los cascos, y preparen un banquete para el ganador (O sea, yo).

— ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno, parece que el bebito necesita también un escudo… tráiganselo.

— ¿A quién le dices bebito? ¡Te voy a destrozar!

— ¡Sí! ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡A eso me refería! _Kjemp!_

Islandia se dedicó a observar como su hermano molía a golpes al sujeto. Los guardias estaban todos ocupados con Sealand. Dinamarca se tapaba los ojos, pero dejaba un huequito para ver. El club de fans de Islandia alentaba a Noruega, por ser el hermano de su islandés favorito.

.

—Sealand, baja de allí—ordenó Suecia, con un tono de voz escalofriante. Sealand se asustó y casi bajó. Casi. Pero debía impresionar a Inglaterra.

— ¡Sácame una foto y muéstrasela a Inglaterra, para que se sorprenda!

—Si se la mostramos, Inglaterra nos mata por haber dejado que esto pasara—murmuró Finlandia.

—Entonces no me bajo—se quejó el niño, terco.

—…Entonces tendremos que intervenir nosotros—zanjó Suecia.

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Sealand y el finlandés a la misma vez.

—Nos subiremos al elefante y lo bajaremos—explicó el sueco.

— ¡Tú estás loco si crees que haré eso!

.

— ¡No me arrepiento de nada! —gritó Noruega, riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Había ganado. El otro sujeto estaba desparramado en el suelo. Aunque la nación escandinava se había quedado con ojo morado y el labio sangrando levemente, había sido una victoria que lo llenaba de orgullo.

—Nada mal para un borracho—dijo el noruego, mientras Dinamarca lo cargaba en su espalda.

—Noruega, esas cosas no se hacen—lo regañó el danés, algo preocupado por el estado de su amigo—Islandia, ven con nosotros.

El islandés no quería dejar a su grupo de admiradores enanos y fanáticas desesperadas, pero se bajó del hipopótamo.

—Lo siento, me retiro—anunció el islandés.

— ¡Danos tu autógrafo! —gritaba uno.

— ¡Escribe un libro! —gritaba otro niño.

— ¡Dame cinco hijos! —gritó una fanática desesperada.

—_Bless, bless~_—se despidió, siguiendo a los otros dos nórdicos.

.

—No quiero. No quiero—se quejaba Finlandia.

—Bien, entonces buscaremos otra forma—murmuró Suecia— ¿Qué tal si yo te sostengo y tú atrapas a Sealand?

—Está lejos.

—Lo intentaremos.

— ¡Es suicidio!

—Suicidio será si lo dejamos aquí y luego Inglaterra se entera.

—Vamos, él ni siquiera se preocupa por Sealand.

—Pero yo sí. Y tú también.

.

—Estamos aquí—anunció Dinamarca, llegando con Noruega un poco lastimado e Islandia mirando a todos lados por si una fanática suya salía de la nada.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Noruega? —inquirió Finlandia.

—Gané una pelea—informó el aludido, orgulloso de sí mismo.

— ¿Porqué no han podido bajar a Sealand? —quiso saber el danés.

—El elefante no nos deja acercarnos. Y Sealand tampoco quiere bajar.

—Sealand, no sean un mal niño—lo reprendió Dinamarca.

—Oh, no, los regaños de _Mamá-Dinamarca_—bromeó Suecia, fingiendo temor.

—No quiero bajar—se quejó Sealand.

—Vamos, Sealand, además, no es como que los elefantes sorprendan a Inglaterra—le dijo Finlandia— ¡Él ya ha visto demasiados cuando fue a la India!

— ¿En serio? —inquirió la micronación. El finlandés asintió—De todas formas, no bajaré.

—Que obstinado—se quejó Finlandia.

—Sealand—lo llamó Islandia. Al niño lo recorrió un escalofrío. Le tenía _demasiado_ miedo a Islandia—Vuelve aquí. Tus padres están preocupados.

—S-sí s-señor—obedeció el niño, intentando bajar. Uno de los guardias lo ayudó.

— ¿Ya está? ¿Sólo había que traer a Islandia para que lo presionara? —Finlandia estaba atónito.

— ¡_Islandia-vikingo-malo_ me va a matar! —lloriqueó Sealand, escondiéndose detrás del cuerpo del sueco.

—Creo que alguien debe bañarse—murmuró Suecia, arrugando la nariz.

— ¡Islandia es genial! —exclamó una chica, que vestía una camiseta que decía "_Ég elska Ísland_".

—Ísland, ¡ven con nosotras! —pidió otra. El islandés estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas.

— ¡Mira esos cachetes! ¡Me dan ganas de pellizcarlos! _¡Kyaaa!_ —decía otra chica.

Noruega, sin importarle sus lastimaduras, se bajó de la espalda de Dinamarca, y apartó bruscamente a las jóvenes.

—A ver, zorras, con permiso. Perras en celo, permiso. Quítenle las garras de encima a mi hermano menor. ¡Diez metros de distancia, ahora mismo! —exclamó el noruego, llevándose al islandés a rastras.

.

— ¿Cuándo volveremos al zoológico? —preguntó Sealand, mientras caminaban de vuelta a sus casas.

— Nunca—respondió Finlandia, y nadie se quejó.

—Bueno, tendré que pedirle a Letonia que me acompañe…

—Sí, sí. Pero ahora, te espera un buen castigo por hacerme poner nervioso.

— ¿Castigo? No~—se quejó la micronación, y miró a Suecia, con esperanzas de que lo salvara. Pero no lo hizo.

—_Aww_—se burló Noruega—Miren quiénes comienzan a comportarse como padres de verdad~.

—Noru, no los molestes—lo regañó Dinamarca, aunque con cierta timidez—Además, tú también estás en problemas, por haberte metido en esa pelea.

— ¿¡Eh!? —se quejó el noruego.

—_Aww_—dijeron Finlandia y Suecia al unísono—Miren quién es controlado por su pareja~.

—Bien, bien, estamos a mano—masculló el noruego.

—… ¿Me pueden levantar el castigo? —inquirió Sealand, viendo que las cosas se habían tranquilizado.

—No—zanjó el finlandés.

—_Peeeeero_—quiso protestar el niño.

—Si no dejas de protestar, te mandaremos a vivir un mes entero con Islandia.

— ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!

—…No entiendo porque doy tanto miedo—murmuró el islandés, mientras Sealand se escondía detrás de sus "padres".

**Fin~**


End file.
